Toxicflare
by Spikeflare
Summary: A short story based off my oc Toxicflare


It was an average day for me, Toxicflare. An equestrian patrol had seen some material that looked as if it could be toxic, so the reported it to the Cloudsdale Toxin Control Center. Random spotting's of possible toxic materials had been popping up quite recently, most came up false, but they always had to check to be sure. Cloudsdale had some of the best toxic waste ponies so they often went in as investigation and cleanup crew.  
>"Hey Toxic I need you, Littletail, and Firehazard to go up and look at a possible toxic waste hazard. An equestrian patrol spotted it and wanted it to be looked at.'' Said Bluesmoke. Bluesmoke is an older dark blue stallion who was the head of the Cloudsdale Toxin Control Center, with a grayish black mane due to his old age. "Alright I'll call them up in a minute."<br>"Ok don't forget"  
>"Don't worry."<br>As Bluesmoke walked away Toxic put his hoof on his pager, and he paged Littletail, and Firehazard.  
>As Firehazard appeared he began to speak.<br>"What's up Toxic? Another over reaction to some weird looking liquids?" In his usual sarcastic tone. Firehazard is a taller more muscular stallion, with a dark orange pelt, and a bright black, and yellow mane  
>"Well although I would love to its not, I can't promise it."<br>"Haha love and tolerate huh Toxic? Where we heading?" Asked Littletail a middle aged mare with a short black and white tail, her mane was a matching color. She has a light blue pelt with beautiful wings.  
>"Some equestrian patrol saw some suspicious looking crates. They have no idea what was in them."<br>"Alright let's get this over with!" Firehazard said with anger in his voice.  
>"I'm ready when you are Toxic." Littletail said with some concern in her voice, she was obliviously trying to hide it but she couldn't.<br>"It's only a ten minute fly lets go it's in the valley to the north of equestria's gate."  
>They all flew off under my lead.<br>As they landed Firehazard started off with his sarcastic remarks Littletail and I just ignored him and began to investigate.  
>"Hey Firehazard come on and shut up! You need to come look at this I think they actually found something…"<br>Firehazard started off on his complaining, but I ignored him as something in the ground had got my attention.  
>"Hey Toxic I think they did…" Firehazard had started when he was cut off by a loud scream from Littletail, and then a loud explosion. As I turned around to see what had happened a large piece of metal flew and hit me.<br>_(In flashback)_ "HAHA! Toxicflare is a BLANK FLANK!"  
>"Stop leave me alone! PLEASE?!"<br>"No wonder you're an orphan no pony could ever love a stallion who hasn't gotten his qutiemark, and who has one more moon of fillyschoool!"  
>Seeing the ammonia and Clorox the janitor had left behind, and having knowledge with chemicals I quickly grabbed them and mixed them together in the janitor's empty cleaning bucket. Knowing it would only cause them pain and make them choke without killing the ponies, I continued to pour quickly while nopony noticed what was about to happen. I quickly stepped outside and blocked the door with a metal crate I saw all the ponies I once hated suffering. I ran away that day and never came back. That night when I saw my flank I saw I had a qutiemark, it was a biohazard sign I was ashamed and proud of myself at the same time.<br>"Doctor is he waking up?" Said a mare who's voice I was unfamiliar with.  
>"I think so."<br>I slowly opened my eyes and asked  
>"What happened? Why does my body hurt so bad?"<br>"Well Toxicflare, I really don't know how to word this, but you kind of blew up…"  
>"Wait I thought I was only imagining that?"<br>"Well no it was very real Toxic, your front legs are completely broken, you have five ribs broken, and the top of your skull has a large crack in it. Frankly your quite lucky to still be alive."  
>"Wait where's Littletail and Firehazard?"<br>"I'm very sorry Toxic. We did our best to save them, Littletail didn't even make it to the hospital. Firehazard died shortly after arrival."  
>"No this can't be happening it cant!"<br>"I'm very sorry Toxic."


End file.
